Night Court
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron visit the courtroom of Night Court and not by choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Night Court**

**Chapter one**

* * *

Lounging on the couch in the Possible living room, Ron watched as Mrs. Possible decorated the tree for Christmas.

"You sure you don't want me to help?"

Smiling at her daughter's boyfriend and her soon to be sometime in the future son-in-law, Anne shook her head.

"Thank you Ron, but no. Kimmie will be down in a minute and I am sure the two of you have plans. How does it feel being home for Christmas?"

Ron rubbed his side.

"It feels good to be home with the rents and Hana. I've really missed them. I know I got to talk to them and see them on the computer screen but its good to actually be home for more than the weekend. School is great but its a long way from here. I know Kim has missed all of you."

Placing another ornament on the tree Anne shook her head.

"It's hard to believe that you two are off at school. The house is too quiet without you and Kim around. Tim and Jim don't know what to do with their spare time without a sister around to harass."

Ron laughed.

"Yeah, I think Kim even missed them."

"TWEEBSSS!"

Anne turned around and glanced in the direction of Kim's scream.

"Now that's better, it's more like home now."

Kim came stomping down the stairs from her room.

"Mom, do you know what those two did to ?"

Anne shook her head.

"Now Kimmie, you haven't been home for long since you went off to school and the boys have really missed you. Now what are you and Ron going to do?"

Smiling, Kim grabbed Ron by the neck of his jacket.

"It's Christmas, so it's shopping time. I saw the greatest coat at Club Banana. It's a limited edition. I've got everyone's presents taken care of and I don't expect anyone to pay what this one costs. I've saved up enough on my own so I am going to get it before all of them are gone."

Groaning Ron stood up before Kim dragged him bodily over the back of the couch.

"Ahhhh Kim! I was hoping to veg out here. There is a Snowman Hank marathon on and...."

Kim stepped in front of him while she zipped up his coat.

"I've already got the DVR running so we can watch it when we get back, just the two of us."

With the last word "us" she stood on her tiptoes and nipped at the tip of his nose. A smile spread across his face.

"Okay, you talked me into it."

Kim waved to her mom.

"We'll be back later mom, don't expect us for supper."

* * *

Whimpering, Ron found himself being hauled bodily into the Club Banana store in the Middleton Mall. Kim made her way through the store to the central area where she had seen the jacket she wanted. But when she got there she came to a complete stop. The display was gone. In it's place were some plain winter coats. Spinning around, she quickly stepped over to the register. Monique was standing there folding some clothes.

"Monique, don't tell me you have sold the last jacket."

The look on Monique's face gave Kim her answer before she opened her mouth.

"Sorry girl, the last one went out last night. I couldn't put one on hold because you are still listed as an employee. All I can do it look on the system for one in the size and color you want. The trouble is headquarters doesn't allow transfers between stores for those coats. If I find one you'll have to go to where ever that one is."

Kim's face hardened and Monique nodded.

"Chill girl, let me check the computer."

Walking over to the computer behind the counter and started to type. She watched the screen for a few moments then grimaced.

"Sorry girl, there are a few around but the store with the most left is a small store in New York. It's so new that most of the folks don't know it's there. Plus there has been a lot of road work in front of it and you practically have to hike over rubble to get there."

Kim nodded.

"Let's have the address."

Sighing and shaking her head, Monique wrote down the address and handed it over to Kim.

"Kim, are you really going to New York just to get that jacket?"

Kim stared back at her and Monique nodded.

"I know check your name, good luck."

Ron rolled his eyes as Kim turned around.

"Ahhhhh com'n KP! Do we HAVE to go to New York to get some old coat?"

Kim's glare and crossed arms gave Ron his answer. She stepped forward as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the store. Monique could hear Ron's whine as they left the store.

"Ahhhh, mannnnn"

* * *

Kim balanced her way over the rubble of the sidewalk as she made her way toward the Club Banana that was her destination. The Sloth had made the trip to New York in record time. She would get the coat, and be back in Middleton in plenty of time to watch Snowman Hank off the DVR. Her feet hit clean sidewalk and she jogged toward the doors of the store. A slight scream and crash behind her told her that Ron's luck had just as good as ever. She would have to make it up to him but right now her mission was to get that jacket.

Opening the door she went straight for the cash register. The lady behind the counter looked up as she approached.

"May I help you?"

Nodding Kim placed her hands on the counter.

"Yes, I was hoping the you had one of the new green special Club Banana coats left?"

The woman nodded.

"Why yes we do. There is one left on the display back there. I do believe that it will be your size."

Kim grinned.

"Thank you. I'll get it."

Kim ran for the back of the store and saw the Holy Grail of her quest. The new jacket in all it's glory. She reached out for it and grabbed it just as another pair of hands grabbed it a second later."

Kim turned to the person.

"Excuse me! I got here first."

The other person spoke at the same time.

"Listen little girl, hands off before somebody gets hurt."

Both faces turned to each other at the same time as two pair of green eyes locked on each other.

"SHEGO?""PRINCESS?"

"IT'S MINE!" They chorused.

Ron jogged up to see the two glaring and each other. As he did someone bumped into to him from the side. Another two pair of eyes locked on each other.

"DRAKKEN?"  
"THE BUFFOON?"  
"Awwww MANNN, you still don't know my name."

Ron pointed to Kim.

"She got here first!"

Drakken crossed his arm's.

"Finders keepers loser's weepers."

Ron balled his fists.

"I'll show you a loser."

The store clerk picked up the phone and dialed 911.

* * *

Harry opened the door to the courtroom and stepped in as Bull called out to the room.

"All rise the district court of New York is now in session. The Honorable and ever the Season Greetings man Judge Harry T. Stone presiding."

Harry stepped behind his desk and sat down. Looking out over the room he noticed the normal group of people waiting in the courtroom. However one group of gained his notice. This group of four was sitting in the back of the room with several extra guards around them. There were two women and two men. One of the women had coal black hair and a greenish skin tone, she was sitting next of an older man with black hair and blue skin. Two guards sat between them and the next two. The next two where younger just out of their teen years. The girl had deep auburn hair and the boy had blond hair. All four were handcuffed and appeared to have been in a fight. In addition to the two guards sitting between the two pair. Two more guards sat on either end of the group with four more standing behind them.

Harry looked over to Mac. Mac shook his head as he brought the first folder up to him.

"They are for later sir."

Harry looked over at them.

"Why aren't they in holding?"

Dan walked up to the bench.

"It seems our fearsome foursome nearly destroyed holding. They had to restrain all four, threaten to bring out the tazers and put guards between them to keep them apart. Now Harry, we got to get through these cases fast tonight, I've got a little something in a stocking waiting for me."

Christine walked up.

"Don't you mean you are waiting for something in your stocking?"

Dan grinned.

"Ohhhhh nnoooo, her stockings are WELL filled."

Harry shook his head.

"First case Mac."

Mac dropped a file on Harry's desk.

"People against McHenry your Honor."

Harry opened the file and looked up.

"What do we have here?"

Dan stepped forward.

"Simple case of shoplifting your honor. Light fingers Lucy here lifted a coat from the local Wallyworld. They caught her as she tried to leave the store. Two cameras caught her taking the coat. Open and shut your Honor."

Harry nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Prosecutor, Miss Sullivan."

Christine stood.

"Your Honor. My client acknowledges that she did wrong, but her daughter has no coat for the winter and she didn't have the money to get one. She recently lost her job. She returned the coat and surrendered to police. She offered to make restitution. But the store manager would not allow that."

Harry nodded.

"Okay, Mrs. McHenry, since this is your first offense and you have made some offer of restitution, I am waving any time or fine. Case closed."

The woman stood.

"Thank you your honor. Would you mind if I stayed here in the courtroom. It'll be sometime before someone can come take me home and it's warm in here."

Harry nodded.

"Be my guest. Bull do you think you could get something for her to drink?"

Bull nodded.

"OoooooKay. What would you like to drink? Hot chocolate?"

She nodded and Bull left the room.

Harry turned to Mac.

"Next case Mac."

Mac handed a file over to Harry as a man in a Santa suit was brought before the bench.

"People against Billachi your Honor."

Harry nodded.

"What do we have here Mr. Prosecutor?"

Dan stood next to the Santa.

"Your Honor Santa used to work for one of the local department stores. He lost his job to a new robotic Santa. Mr. Billachi here voiced his displeasure by taking an ax to the Robo-Hoho. He terminated it by burying the ax into it's head."

Christine stood at the Santa's side.

"Your honor, Mr. Billachi had worked at that store for more than twenty years. The store terminated his contract when they found out that all the kids wanted was a picture with Santa. So the photography company brought in the robot. Mr. Billachi told the store owner's he would work for less but they didn't want him. They told him and I quote. "Who cares if the kids don't get to talk to Santa? As long as we get the money for the pictures and the parents are happy. None of the kids now care about Santa, all they want is the presents."

Mr Billachi turned to Harry.

"Your honor, I am sorry about the robot, but nobody really cares about Christmas any more. It's all gimme-gimme-gimme or I want that no matter what. I don't know if I could ever go back to being Santa. Nobody cares so why should I? Throw the book at me. Who cares?"

Harry looked at the man.

"We care Mr. Billachi, I hope you will find some Christmas Spirit is still out there."

Roz stepped over.

"As long as it's not the kind in the bottle."

Harry shook his head.

"Fifty dollars and time served. Next case."

They worked through a number of their normal cases until the room was nearly cleared out. Mac lifted several files that were at least a foot thick totally on to Harry's desk and then handed him another file at least an an thick.

"What in the...."

Dan stepped forward.

"It's time for the freaky foursome your honor."

Harry looked at the case docket.

"My, my we have been naughty haven't we."

He turned to the court records and opened one file with Shego's name on it.

"My, my we have really, REALLY been naughty haven't we."

The guards led Shego, Kim, Ron and Drakken before Harry. Bull stepped up to flank the guards as Shego turned to snarl at the guards. She turned around just in time to run face first into Bull. Her face planted itself just at his ribcage. She started to feel around with her hands and kept moving higher and higher. She pulled her face back and turned it to the side with her eyes closed.

"Does this thing have a head on it?"

Finally her hands touched his face and she turned her head upward. She had to crane her head back almost completely before she could see Bull's face. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I like her. She's funny."

Shego pulled back to stand at Drakken's side. Drakken puffed himself up and took a step toward Harry.

"I want you all to know, I am Dr. Drakken and...."

He stopped when Bull pulled him back to his place. Bull stepped in from of him and growled.

"You wait until Harry asks you a question. Until then you do what I tell you to do or else. Do you understand?"

Drakken nodded weakly.

Bull smiled and noticed someone standing in the courtroom. He stared and them and yelled.

"SIT!"

Drakken promptly sat on the floor. Shego put her hands on her face and shook her head.

Harry picked up the file on his desk and opened.

"What happened here Dan?"

Dan stepped forward leering at Kim and Shego as he passed.

"Your Honor, these four started their little merry mayhem at the Club Banana store on the 1500 block of Elm. The two young ladies decided to contest ownership of a single Club Banana Special Edition Coat, People's exhibit A."

Roz plunked down a green coat onto Harry's desk.

Kim and Shego stepped forward at the same moment.

"That's MINE!"

Then pointing to the other they chorused.

"SHE STOLE IT FROM ME!"

Harry banged his gavel and both of them got quiet and stepped back to their places.

Dan continued.

"As the two ladies started their disagreement over the ownership of said item. The two gentlemen stepped into the growing Christmas confrontation to support their partners at which point the party truly started. Mr. Lipsky was the instigator of the demolition altercation when he pushed Mr. Stoppable. Mr. Stoppable's pants fell down at the moment causing him to fall into the display case of signature perfumes by Club Banana, thereby destroying $900 worth of merchandise. At this point Miss Possible turned to aid her partner when Miss Go grabbed the jacket and turned to run from the store. Miss Possible pulled out a device similar to a hairdryer out of her pocket and fired a grappling hook across the room causing Miss Go to trip and fall into a display of men's colognes destroying said display."

Harry stopped Dan.

"A hairdryer that shoots a grappling hook?"

Roz placed Kim's grappler on the bench. It fired sending a grapple ricocheting off the floor between Bull's legs and embedding itself high in the opposite the wall. The gun started to retract the cable, bounced across Harry's desk where the handle caught on the edge of Harry's desk. The cable snapped tight between Bull's legs and shot him up against the ceiling where he bounced to the floor. Harry grabbed the grapple and luckily pressed the release button. The cable sagged to the floor. Everyone looked over at Bull.

"Bull, are you alright?"

Bull got to his feet with his legs bowed. He nodded and spoke to Harry in a very high pitched voice.

"I'll be alright after I put some ice on it."

Rapping his gavel, Harry picked up his file again.

"Okay Mr. Prosecutor, please continue."

Dan continued.

"After the merry mayhem inside the store the quadruple force of destruction decided to take their disagreement outside. Miss Possible had gained possession of the jacket and ran from the store after allegedly placing a gift card of the appropriate amount on the counter as she left the store. After vacating the store with Mr. Stoppable they attempted to reach their vehicle parked a couple of blocks away. Miss Go and Mr. Lipsky pursued them and started a second fight in the parking lot were no fewer than 6 cars were damaged or destroyed. Mr. Stoppable at this time reached their vehicle. Getting in he started the engine and dropped the top while Miss Possible dove into her seat. Mr. Possible then proceeded to drive from the scene while striking three other cars."

Ron stepped forward.

"Hey, those big roadhogs were taking up too much parking space."

Roz stepped in front of Ron and he backed up next to Kim. Roz stepped back in her place as Dan continued.

"Miss Go and Mr. Lipsky at this time reached their vehicle and started in pursuit. Both vehicles ran several stoplights all while weaving in and out of traffic. Finally both vehicles avoided the traffic and started racing through the city at extreme speed."

Harry raised his hand.

"Dan how did they avoid the traffic and still go at extreme speed and what was their speed."

Dan ruffled his papers.

"Apparently both vehicles were capable of flight, they flew through the city at speeds well over 60 mph."

Harry stared at the four and waved for Dan to continue.

"After flying over the streets of the city causing a few more accidents, destroying eight signs, knocking down a dozen street lights, and four complete set of traffic lights both vehicles flew out over the river and disappeared."

Harry stopped Dan again.

"Tell Mr Prosecutor, just where did they disappear to? Or do I want to know?"

Dan cleared his throat.

"They both dove into the water and continued their altercation under the surface of the water. Apparently, both vehicles were also capable of underwater travel."

Harry stared at Dan for a moment, then waved for him to continue.

"Both vehicles exited the river at the docks and flew toward Central Park. Here both vehicles landed and the freaky foursome continued their rampage. The object in question changed hand at least half a dozen times including one "fumble" when Mr. Stoppable had possession of the coat and showed an incredible display of broken field running while avoiding Miss Go and Mr. Lipsky along with 16 of New York's finest. "

Kim growled at Ron. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry KP, but I felt like I'd just run back a 100 yard run. I just had to "spike" the ball."

Dan continued.

"I might add that during the entire time of the altercation that Miss Go fired a weapon of unknown origin that caused several explosions. These explosions damaged several buildings, a dozen more cars, two semi-trucks and one delivery truck carrying fruit cake. Which I may add was a favor to waistlines everywhere.

Before Dan could continue Harry raised his hand.

"Just how was this all stopped?"

Dan smiled.

"Apparently Mr Stoppable pulled a device out of Miss Possible's pocket. This device fired a very sticky substance. Before he could use it on Miss Go and Mr. Lipsky, he dropped it. It fired a large glob of the sticky stuff and it caught all of them in one sticky ball of love. It took a couple of hours to get them unglued during which time tazers nearly had to be employed to keep the peace. The docket lists all the charges."

Harry opened up the docket and attempted to read the charge sheet. The sheet unrolled and fell over the front of the desk and onto the floor. Harry stood up and glanced down at the sheet before picking up his gavel. Rapping loudly on the bench he shook his head.

"Let's take a break and get something to eat people. We will finish this one after we eat. Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, Mr. Lipsky, Miss Go, you are on your own recognizance as long as you stay on this floor and within sight of your guards. I would suggest for everyone's sanity and well being that you sit across the cafeteria from each other. I am sure Art would appreciate you not destroying the cafeteria or the courtroom."

* * *

Christine put down her sandwich next to Harry and took her seat.

"I can't believe Kim Possible is in our courtroom."

Dan leered at her.

"Adding hero worship to your naïve lifestyle. I rather worship that body. Not bad for someone nineteen years old."

Christine stared right back at Dan.

"Dan! She is the hero to young girls everywhere. She was done some incredible things and saved the world several times. She and Ron even stopped those aliens last spring."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Big deal, she broke so many ordinances and laws this time the police needed two secretaries to enter everything into the computer. She was so goody two shoes Disney needs to draw her in a cartoon."

Shego walked by with Drakken heading for a table on the other side of the cafeteria. Dan watched as she passed by and kept trying to lean over to watch. He kept going until his chair nearly tilted over. Sitting back up straight. He started flipping his tie around.

"Now that's a woman!"

Roz stared at Dan.

"Gee Dan, one wonders if you could even recognize one."

Dan made a face at Roz.

"Ha ha."

* * *

Kim played with her sandwich while glaring at Shego. Ron finished his first two sandwiches and a soda and started on his third sandwich and a second soda.

"You need to go ahead and eat KP. No telling how long this till take. Has Wade called our folks yet?"

Kim wilted and stared down at her sandwich. Picking it up wearing handcuffs was slightly difficult to do gracefully. She grimaced as she took a bite. Putting it down, she picked up her soda and took a sip.

"Yeah, I talked to dad just of a little bit."

Ron could tell from Kim's expression and inflection that the conversation was not one she wished to think about too much.

"He upset?"

Kim snorted.

"Oh no. He's not upset. He just got a call from the New York Police Department telling him that his only daughter was under arrest for a list of activities too long to discuss over the phone. He couldn't talk. MOM got on the phone then. She had a few choice things to say. Basically they said I was on my own this time. How about your folks?"

Ron groaned.

"Pretty much the same. They were over at your folks when they got the call. I think they all got together and decided that let us work it out. We got into to this on our own and now we have to find a way to get out of it."

Kim took another sip from her drink and continued to play with her sandwich. Ron thought a minute and decided he might as well tell her and get it over with.

"I was talking to Wade while you were talking with your folks. Monique had called him to tell you something."

Kim looked up at him.

"What did she want?"

Ron held his breath for a moment.

"Would you believe that she found one of those jackets in storeroom."

Kim's eyes went wide. All the guards jumped to their feet as everyone else dove for cover.

"WHAT???"

* * *

Here is a little story I actually started last Christmas but never got the opportunity to get it ready in time. I always enjoyed the show "Night Court" so I put this little story together. My favorite characters on the show were Bull and Dan. I'll be putting some of the other characters in as the story fills in. Kim does like her Club Banana clothes and I can see she and Shego going at it over a single coat. I guess the pressure of the Christmas season got to both of them. I hope you like this little Christmas tale. It might be a little overboard but it's fun to write. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Night Court**

**Chapter 2**

**By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim glanced slowly around to see the guards standing looking at her. Two had their cans of mace out and another had his taser out. Kim slowly raised her handcuffed wrists and gently motioned for the guard to sit down. They sat down but continued to keep her under watch. Kim turned to hiss at Ron.

"What the....what happened?"

Ron gave her a sheepish grin.

"She was going through some of the returns and noticed one of the jackets. Apparently someone was returned it right after we left. Apparently the corporate computer was about an hour or so slow in updating inventory so she didn't know till later. Right after she found it they had a lot of people come in the store so she could not break away to call. By the time she got a chance to call....well..."

Ron lifted his wrists and jingled the chains between the cuffs. Kim grunted and continued to eat. She stopped for a moment then looked up at Ron. He could see something new in her face. Gone was the frustration and anger, in it's place was a face of embarrassment.

"Ron, I am SO sorry that I got you into this. When I wanted that jacket years ago I was so desperate to try and get a job. I drug you along with me and found out I didn't have the patience to do the work needed to get something I wanted. I so wanted that jacket but didn't want to do the work to get it. You... you did the work and bought if for me. I was so happy...that was until Ned walked by wearing one. After that....return."

Ron got ready to shake his head but Kim stopped him.

"Ron, it was the truth. I could have WAITED. Who knows someone might have gotten me one for Christmas. But I was so hard headed about what I wanted I just could see beyond that jacket."

Kim turned to see the mother that had taken the coat from the store was sitting in the far corner sipping a cup of hot chocolate. Her coat was nothing more than a thin jacket. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked so tired. Kim stood up and walked over to the woman. One of the guards started to stand up but sat down when Harry motioned that it was okay. Kim knelt beside the woman.

"Hey, I am not that hungry. Would you like the rest of my sandwich? I haven't even unwrapped it."

The woman looked hungrily at the sandwich for a second. She looked back at Kim.

"Are you sure, I mean you don't want it?"

Kim smiled and shook her head.

"No, go ahead."

The mother took the sandwich and took a large bite. Chewing slowly like it was the best sandwich in the world she looked back at Kim.

"You're Kim Possible? I didn't ever think that I would see YOU under arrest. Oh...I'm sorry...I mean..."

Kim put her handcuffed hands on the woman's arm.

"Heroines can make mistakes like everyone else. Believe me I have made some big ones before, but not this big. I can't believe I was actually fighting in the streets over a jacket."

Kim shook her head.

"You think that I would have learned the first time."

The woman's eyes grew large.

"You have been arrested before?"

Kim nodded.

"Would you believe fighting over a movie DVD? And would you believe it was Shego too. Except that time it was in the middle of a SmartyMart. We just about leveled a few sections of the store. I was so grounded after that one."

The woman giggled.

"What happened that time?"

Kim glanced around to look at Ron.

"Well, the DVD was supposed to be for Ron. He ended up paying for my part of the damages. I ended up with no gift for him for everything he did for me."

The woman smiled.

"He seems like an nice young man."

Kim blushed.

"He is my everything. It took me a little while to notice but I learned quick that he was the one for me."

Kim turned to see Harry standing up.

"Okay people, let's get back into the courtroom and see if we can't get through this mess."

The guards moved to flank Kim, Ron, Shego and Drakken and keep the two pair as far away from each other as possible. Everyone returned to the courtroom and took seats. Bull stood in front as Harry made his way to the bench.

"All rise the district court of New York is back in session. The Honorable and ever the Season Greetings man Judge Harry T. Stone still presiding."

Harry took a seat as he rapped his gavel.

"Okay Mr. Prosecutor do you have anything to add?"

Dan was preoccupied with leering back and forth between Kim and Shego and quickly turned back to fact Harry.

"Not really your Honor, I believe the charges speak for themselves. No need to read them aloud, we would be here until the New Year and a waste of time. Let me conclude the the magnificent mayhem manufactured by our merry band here needs to be punished to the full extent. Tell Santa to add a lump of coal to their stocking."

Dan turned back and walked by Shego with a leer.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind if Miss Go here would fill my stocking."

Shego grinned and lifted one hand. She started to sing while small green flames erupted her hands.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire."

Dan jumped back and stood behind his desk.

Harry looked over at Christine.

"Miss Defender?"

Christine walked up to the bench to stand with the group.

"Your Honor. Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable have plead guilty to all charges and will accept any judgment that you deem necessary. Miss Go and Mr. Lipsky have plead not guilty saving that they were only defending themselves and were trying to apprehend Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable."

Harry looked down at Shego and Drakken.

"Just doing our civic duty were we?"

Drakken puffed up his chest.

"Yes your honor."

Harry shook his head.

"And you nearly destroy half the city in the process. Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, you have plead guilty to the entirety of your charges. You realize that there are over 30 charges leveled against you and we could be talking about some serious time and fines. It looks like even if I combined some of the charges and dropped others you are still looking at a couple of months in jail and fines about five or six thousand dollars."

Both of them turned a little pale as Kim reached down with her hands and took both of his into hers.

"Yes your Honor. We understand, we will accept whatever decision you make."

Harry nodded. Then he turned to Drakken and Shego.

"While you two say you were doing your civic duty. I believe that about as much as I believe Mel Torme is going to walk into my courtroom in just a minute and give me lifetime tickets to all his concerts. I find you guilty of all charges. What shall I do with the coat?"

Kim and Shego stepped forward and spoke at the same time.

"It's mine."

Harry looked at the two of them.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't I just cut the coat in half and give half to each of you?"

Kim and Shego were stunned into silence.

Dan leaned over and spoke to Harry.

"Channeling a little King Solomon are we Harry?"

Two officers brought in two shabbily dressed people. Harry looked over at Mac as another officer dropped a file on his desk. Mac nodded and smiled at Harry.

Harry recognized the couple.

"Well as I live and breathe its Bob and June Wheeler. Just how the heck are you?"

Bob's dull expression didn't change a bit.

"Couldn't be better sir, its always a pleasure to be hauled up in front of you. As usual the accommodations were lovely."

June nodded.

"And why you don't charge for that strip search I'll never know."

Bob turned to Dan and looked at his suit.

"Hello Mr. Fielding, what a beautiful suit."

Dan smiled.

"The secret is not sleeping in it."

Bob just nodded in the same dull expression.

June turned to Christine.

"Good to see you again Ms. Sullivan, you are looking as beautiful as ever."

Christine smiled.

"Ahh, thank you Mrs. Wheeler."

June spoke with the same expression.

"If it weren't for all that nursing I'd have boobs like you."

Christine, Kim and Shego all cringed at the same time. Drakken decided to examine a part of the ceiling while Ron glanced at Kim.

"What's wrong Kim?"

Kim and Shego just rolled their eyes while Drakken tried to keep a straight face. Kim was about to say something to Ron when Harry rapped his gavel.

"Why don't you two sit down while we take care of this little group and I'll be right with you."

June looked over and saw Kim and Ron standing there.

"Look Bob, it's her! It's Kim and Ron! Nice to see you ag'in Miss Possible. We never got to really thank you for helping out our youngest when we were back home. He was always interested in investigating dark place. It sure was lucky your boyfriend was able to get our boy out. Sorry he had to fall in Pa's privy like he did. He sure did a fancy dive when he fell down the hole."

Kim forced a smile.

"I remember. We were helping with the mine disaster when we heard you hollering that your boy had fell down a hole."

Ron's face turned pale as he mumbled under his breath.

"And the hole turned out to be..."

Kim elbowed Ron. Ron glanced back at her.

"Kim, it took a week to get the smell off of me. Even YOU would not kiss me."

Kim paled a little.

"Well, the smell was a little hard to get around…."

Harry rapped his gavel again.

"Okay folks, let's get back to what we were doing before we had our little reunion.

Shego got ready to protest when Art busted into the courtroom.

"Your honor, somebody just hijacked the truck that has all the toys that had been collected for the toy drive. They beat up the driver and knocked a couple of kids out of the way. They hit another one, she's on the way to the hospital."

The courtroom went into turmoil until Harry rapped his gavel for order. He looked around the room and then at the four in front of his bench. He thought for a moment.

"I'll tell you what. Since you are so good at fighting each other and chasing each other all over New York I have an idea. I am going to give you community service starting right now. You are going to be released and your community service is to retrieve that truck full of toys. Bring me back the truck and the persons that did it, in good condition and I'll drop most if not all of the charges. Otherwise, I would imagine it'll be spring before you get out of jail."

Kim looked at Ron and he nodded. Shego glanced at Drakken for a moment and they nodded to each other. Shego turned to Harry.

"You got a deal your Honor. We will get the toys back for you. By the way which do you want back in good condition the truck, the toys or the creeps responsible?"

Harry sighed.

"Preferably all three."

Shego scowled.

"Okay, but Drakken and I work alone. I don't..."

Harry shook his head.

"Nope, the deal is that all FOUR of you work together to get this done."

Kim and Shego scowled at each other.

"I am not taking orders from her!"

Harry smiled at the two of them.

"Well, I suggest you two find a way to cooperate or I just may place orders to put both of you in the same cell after you have been processed which means various "searches" and given a delightful bright orange jumpsuit. I am sure the color is be just right for you."

The looks between Kim and Shego would have melted a wall of steel if one had been placed between them. Both of them glanced back at Harry and nodded.

"Okay, but...."

Harry held up his hand.

"I believe that I have the right to decide just who will be in charge and it will not be you Miss Shego."

A smile that crossed Kim's face vanished as Harry continued.

"Nor will it be you Miss Possible."

Drakken started to posture and smile. Harry shook his head.

"And it will not be you Dr. Drakken."

Shego looked around the room.

"Well, if it is not me, or the princess, or Drakken, then just who....."

Realization dawned on Shego, Drakken and Kim at the same time. In perfect unison, their mouths dropped open and they yelled.

"Ron?"

"Stoppable?"

"The buffoon?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, it appears that of the four of you Mr. Stoppable has the clearest head of all of you. He is the only one that has not yelled, screamed or postured for a leadership position and has been supportive to Miss Possible throughout the entire evening. I believe he is the only one that will be able to put his feelings aside and get the job done. Now, whoever fails to follow his orders will be brought back here for your full sentence. Any questions?"

Shego raised her hand.

"Your honor, what happens if we fail?"

Harry started to pick up some other files.

"You will go to jail and be cellmates for the entirety of your sentence."

Shego slapped her hand to her face and turned to Kim.

"Well roomie, do you want the top bunk or the bottom?"

* * *

Ron grimaced at the scowl Kim gave him as she handed over the Kimmunicator. He hoped that he would be alive to finish celebrating the holidays. Ron punched the call button and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Hi Ron, what's going on? Where's Kim?"

Ron handed the device to Kim.

"You can explain it to him and see if he can find the truck."

Kim took the Kimmunicator and glanced down to the screen.

"Wade, the judge will let us go if we can find a truck full of toys that was hijacked. The thing is he wanted Ron in charge and Drakken and Shego are part of the team."

Wade winced.

"Oh, that's bad. Couldn't he have given you an easier sentence....like beheading."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's not my idea, but considering we would be spending most of next semester in jail I don't think we have a choice. Just hack into the police records, get the info on the truck and see if you can track it."

Shego stood glaring at Ron.

"WELL?"

Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"Shego, could you and Dr. Drakken use any of your stuff to track the truck?"

Shego turned to Drakken.

"Well Doc?"

Drakken thought for a moment.

"Well, the super scanning camera is in the hovercraft. All I need to do is get a picture of the truck and feed it into the camera memory. Then just fly over the city and see if the camera can spot it. It should be able to spot it within a two mile radius."

Ron thought for a moment.

"Okay, would you please take the camera and your hovercraft and go north. Kim and I will take the Sloth and go south. The first one to find the truck tracks it until the others arrive."

Shego smiled.

"Care to put up a little bet on who finds it first? If we find it first, you cook a five course meal for the two of us and the princess here serves."

Kim started to growl until Ron stepped between her and Shego.

"Deal, if we find the truck first, Drakken has to tutor me for next semester and Shego you have to promote the kid's soccer program for the schools."

Shego started to ignite her hands but stopped. Gritting her teeth for a moment she put her hands down.

"Deal, get you computer dweeb to upload a picture of the truck to us along with any other information. Come on Doc, let's get going."

* * *

The Sloth sailed over the lower part of the city. The mood inside the Sloth was as frosty as the temperature outside. Ron kept his attention on the scanner. He REALLY hoped they found the truck first. Of course seeing Kim in the maid outfit would have it's perks but he kept that fact to himself. He would live longer and less painfully.

Kim kept the Sloth on track for the search pattern that Wade had set up for them. So far they had not seen the truck. She glanced over at him.

"How could you agree to such a deal? If they find it I'll never hear the end of it."

Ron turned to her and grinned.

"And if we find it?"

Kim grinned an evil grin.

"Okay, I could handle that. Now, the scanner picking up anything?"

Ron shook his head.

"Nope, I think Wade is hacking into all the cameras at the toll stations. Maybe he can spot it. I..."

The screen between them came to life and Shego's face filled the screen.

"We will take a nice entree starting with the perfect salad."

Kim was about to retort when the screen showed the truck they were searching for. Shego's voice came over the speakers.

"We had the idea that these guys are trying to smuggle the stuff out of the area. They would not be on the main roads, so we took the chance and checked out an old smuggler's route we knew of and what would appear instead of Santa's reindeer is our little truck. I am feeding the coordinates to your system now. Get you butts up here."

The screen went blank at the same moment at the GPS beeped. A glowing dot appeared on the screen. Kim turned the wheel and put the Sloth on a heading to intercept. Her knuckles cracked as she held onto the wheel. Ron swallowed slightly and tried to think of something to say. He realized that it would be best if he didn't say anything. He punched in the call button for Drakken and Shego's craft. Drakken's face appeared on the screen.

"What do you want now?"

Ron cleared his throat.

"When we get there, I would like you to settle your craft on the road in front of the truck. We will box them in on the rear. Maybe they will not want to fight."

* * *

The courtroom was almost empty as Kim and Shego came back in with several bruised and dazed men with them. Harry looked up to see the group entering the courtroom. Dan and Christine turned around also. Harry rapped his gavel.

"Well, it appears you have completed your community service. I take it that there were no problems?"

Shego and Kim grinned. The two of them gave each other a high five as Shego turned to face Harry.

"You can say that. They wanted to put up a fight at first but we showed them the error of their ways."

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Well I must say you two appear to have buried the hatchet and not in each others heads."

At that moment Ron and Drakken came back into the courtroom arm in arm and dressed up in Santa outfits.

"To the people far and near, Snowman Hank brings holiday cheer!"

Harry's face lit up.

"You guys like Snowman HANK! I the big book of his sayings and all of the DVD's."

Drakken and Ron looked up at Harry in delight. Drakken held his hands in front of him.

"Please sir, later could we see "the" book. I have only seen one once at a Fan gathering. It is my fondest hope that I own one."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Come on Harry let's get this over with, they did their little good deed for Santa Claus, the state agrees to drop the charges. Case over, court over let's go!"

Harry was about to end the session when a rumbled man came into the courtroom. He approached Dan.

"I got a message for you."

Dan snatched the note from the man.

"Phil, did you get the three dozen raw oysters, the strawberries, celery, chocolate, and the bananas I ordered you to get?"

Phil nodded.

"Yep, but I am afraid it's not going to help."

Dan grinned lewdly.

"Oh they will help alright, it'll get me in the mood."

Roz leaned over to Bull.

"Anything will get him in the mood."

Dan fake laughed at Roz.

"It doesn't matter, I am on my way..."

Phil tapped his sleeve.

"You better read the note first."

Dan started to read the note, then screamed.

"She LEFT!"

Phil nodded.

"Yeah, she met some Santa on the street and gave me the note. She said she wanted to see what Santa was going to put in her stocking."

Dan slumped down in his chair.

"Ruined. Christmas is ruined."

Christine walked over to Dan.

"Come on Dan, Christmas is coming. Why don't you come down stairs and join us for the Christmas party. Now that we have the gifts back we can give them out."

Dan looked at her like she was crazy.

"Puuuulllezzee, I have other plans."

Harry rapped his gavel.

"Well, that's it for tonight folks. Why don't you join us downstairs in the main meeting room for Christmas gifts for the kids."

Bull brightened up.

"PRESENTS?"

Roz grabbed him by the arm.

"The presents are for the kids."

Bull's face dropped until Roz pulled on his arm.

"Go on Bull, you can be one of Santa's helpers."

Bull grinned as Roz pushed him out of the courtroom. Roz stepped over to the bench as Harry left with Ron and Drakken. All of them quoting Snowman Hank. She picked up the jacket from the bench and handed it to Kim and Shego.

"Harry said the two of you could decide who got the jacket. Why don't you come downstairs and join us?"

Roz smiled as she left. Kim looked at the jacket, then handed it to Shego.

"You take it. I... I really want you to have it."

Shego shook her head.

"Naw, I'd just mess it up, you take it."

They both looked at each other for a moment then glanced over to see the woman who had tried to steal the coat for her daughter was still there. Together they smiled and walked over to her. Kim smiled as they approached.

"Ma'am, we want you to have this for your daughter."

The woman looked up.

"But you did so much to keep it. Don't you want it?"

Shego shook her head.

"Naw, it would just give us something to argue about. Besides, we really don't need it. We want you to have it."

The woman took the jacket.

"Thank you. God bless you."

As she walked away she put her hand in the pocket and pulled it out. There was a roll of bills in the pocket. Checking the other pocket, there was more money in the other one. She looked at the two of them. Both just shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know anything about it. Merry Christmas."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and pushed through the door together as they left the room.

* * *

Bull walked up to Kim and Shego. The two of them ended up giving out the gifts. Kim had put on a red Santa hat and Shego had a green one.

"Hey guys, thank for the help. Have you seen Harry? He was supposed to be Santa?"

Kim shook her head.

"Nope not since the three of them left the courtroom. Maybe I should go looking...."

The sound of three voices were heard approaching the door. The doors banged open to reveal Harry, Ron and Drakken all dressed up as Santa. They were singing at the top of their lungs.

"It's not Turkey or the stuffing or the gifts around the tree. It's a warm and fuzzy feeling that begins with you and me. So put away those petty problems and embrace your fellow man and join the celebration all across the wonderful land......"

Shego and Kim shook their heads at the three. The kids yelled and screamed as they ran toward the three of them. Shego was about to sit down when a little girl came up and pulled on her arm.

"Thank you for helping Santa. Could you hold me up so I can see Santa? All the other kids pushed me out of the way."

Shego bent down and picked her up.

"They did did they. Welll....let's see about that."

The little girl turned and gave Shego a big kiss then laid her head down on Shego's shoulder. She went to sleep almost instantly. A slight red blush came over Shego's cheeks. The little girl's mother stepped up.

"I'll take her. She shouldn't have bothered you."

Shego's eyes dimmed for a minute.

"Please, let me hold her. It's....it's okay. I kinda like it."

The girl's mother nodded and walked back to where her other children were clamoring to see Santa. Kim stepped up to Shego.

"You okay?"

Shego sighed for a minute.

"Yeah, by the way. The bets off."

Kim shook her head.

"No, we made a good bet and Ron and I will pay up."

Shego shook her head.

"Naw, tell you what. Ron can still cook but for all four of us. I'll help you with the soccer team and both of us will see about tutoring Stoppable."

Kim grinned.

"Well Shego, I do believe you are getting the Christmas Spirit."

Shego scowled.

"Don't push it Princess."

Kim rubbed the little girl's arm as she snuggled closer to Shego.

"Okay, why don't we go over there and see what mischief we can get into with those two."

Shego nodded and they walked over to where Ron and Drakken were helping give out gifts.

* * *

Dan watched as Kim and Shego made their way to the women's room. He straightened his tie and followed them.

"The night is still young."

A minute later a bloodcurdling scream reverberated down the hall. Kim and Shego came around the corner slapping their hands together like they were brushing the dust off. They joined arms and walked down the hall past Bull. Bull looked up to see Dan walking stiffly from around the corner. A long white object hung from the back of his pants. Bull walked up to him.

"Ahhh Dan, did you know you had toilet paper hanging from the back of your pants?"

Dan looked blearily up at Bull.

"It's not toilet paper."

Bull turned to notice that the white object was coming out of the waist of Dan's pants and that is was cotton cloth. The words "Jockey" were stiched Bull just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oooookay!"

He turned and went back in the room where the party was.

* * *

Kim sat back in the passenger seat of the Sloth as it sailed across the sky. They had stayed at the party for awhile but decided that it was time to head for home. They made a couple of calls back home to tell everyone what had happened and that they were on the way home. Kim had to answer a few pointed questions from her parents as did Ron. Both knew that they would be learning a new definition of the word "grounded" when they got home.

Kim watched as the countryside passed below. Ron sat at the controls as he checked on the autopilot. Kim stretched a little and noticed a gaily wrapped gift sitting in the backseat. She reached back and pulled it into her lap.

"Ron? What is this?"

Ron just kept his attention on the controls.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Santa dropped it in the car while we were at the party."

Kim gave him a "yeah right" look. Checking the package over she noticed that the card had writing on it. It said TO: Kim FROM:Ron.

She glanced over at Ron and smiled. He nodded to her and she started to pull open the paper. The paper revealed a Club Banana box. She glanced back at him as she pulled open the box. Inside lay one of the signature Club Banana jackets. Her mouth fell open.

"Ronnnnnn!"

He grinned back at her.

"I saw what you did for that lady. You gave her the coat and most of your Christmas money. I thought Santa could help a little too."

She put the coat in the back and pulled him over. Placing her forehead against his she sighed.

"You know that you are the most wonderful man in the world."

He grinned.

"I have to be. I have the most wonderful girlfriend in the world."

An evil grin crossed her face.

"Flattery like that will get you everywhere."

She pulled his lips close to here.

"Merry Christmas Ron."

Ron pulled her into a kiss.

"Merry Christmas KP."

* * *

Well, that's it. Sorry it got finished after Christmas. But things just didn't work our for before Christmas. I hope that you enjoyed it. Hope you all had a great holiday and looking forward to a New Year.

Happy New Year to you all.

The Captain.


End file.
